Nosferatu Zodd
Little is known of the past of the beast of a man known as Nosferatu Zodd, Wandering the wasteland searching for opponents that are strong enough to fight him, he rarely succeeds, and savagely mutilates those who are too weak in a frenzy, as well as anyone else he comes across. This brutish barbarian is one of the 12 Apostles, elite powerful warriors chosen by Griffith, a demonic angel that is part of the supreme council known as the God Hand. Zodd has murdered thousands upon thousands of innocent people, and only three people have been able to match him in combat. His superior, Griffith, Guts, the Black Swordsman, and the Skull Knight, another one of the Apostles. He is strong enough to take out a entire army of soldiers singlehandedly with little to no damage and is a threat both with and without a weapon. Many fear the name "Zodd", lest the beast come for them as well... Battle vs. Kenpachi Zaraki (by Leolab) Prologue Nosferatu Zodd blinks and looks around at the unfamiliar area. Could this be the merger of the worlds? he thinks. “No, something else is at play.” He remembers the Skull Knight – his old enemy – striking at the Hawk with a sword which ripped space and time. That must be it… He sheathes his sword and holsters his axe, looking for someone to test himself against. He seeks the strongest. ---- The sound of clashing swords comes from the 11th division’s barracks in the Gotei 13. The combat division was sparring under the eye of their Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, and his lieutenant, Yachiru. The door to the dojo slams open, and a messenger runs in. “Someone’s been massacring Soul Reapers in Rukongai!” the messenger says, out of breath, “Captain-General Yamamoto requests that Kenpachi Zaraki deal with the problem.” “Oh? Is he strong?” Kanpachi asks in response. “We haven’t been able to get a fix on his power,” the messenger replies, “It’s as if he has no reiatsu.” “No reiatsu but still massacring soul reapers?” he says, baring his teeth in what would otherwise be called a smile. “Come, Yachiru. I think I’ve found a good opponent.” ---- Kenpachi walks through the Rukongai district, passing the remains of broken Zanpaku-tō littering the ground. A small hill of broken Shinigami corpses lies in the distance. His eyes widen momentarily as a tattered captain’s Haori flutters past in the wind, with 十 emblazoned within a diamond on the back*. The predatory smile returns to his face in an instant, intrigued by the strength of his opponent. Yachiru hops off, seeking high ground to observe the fight. Kenpachi closes in on his foe, who is sitting on top of the piled hill of soul reaper corpses. Kenpachi walks up to the bottom of the hill, and looks up at the man on top. He swings his sword down from his shoulder, drawing Nosferatu Zodd’s notice. “You wear the white coat too,” he says, “Is that what you use to determine strength here?” Kenpachi nods, and brings his sword up into a fighting stance. Zodd lets out a bestial guffaw and picks up his sword and axe, charging to meet his foe. *Because fuck you, Toshirō Hitsugaya. Battle Zodd swings his sword and axe in a broad arc, aiming to strike Kenpachi from two sides. Kenpachi parries the sword and jumps back, avoiding the axe. As soon as his foot hits the ground, he kicks back off to meet Zodd in a headlong charge. A strike to his left is turned by the sword, one to the right – almost too fast to see – is hooked out of the way by the axe. A third strike to the head is similarly rebuffed, and Kenpachi disengages to avoid being slashed in the stomach. Suddenly, the warrior disappears from Zodd’s view. Bells? He moves on instinct, bringing his axe up in a short arc to his left while blocking his body with his sword. Kenpachi’s strike meets steel, and he pushes back again, landing in his fighting stance, slasher smile on his face. “Oh ho… so you can hear my bells? You might be fun.” “You’re not using the magic of this place?” Zodd asks, confused. “No nonsensical phrase to change your sword?” “Hrmm… Even without the advantage the others had, you think to defeat me? Very well. I’ll take you up on that,” Zodd says, and breaks out into another charge, bellowing “'GIVE ME A FIGHT, BOOOOOY! MAKE MY BLOOD BOIL!'” The two warriors clash again, the ringing sound of metal echoing across the plain as dozens of strikes are initiated, parried, and dodged within a few seconds of each other. The two warriors strike again and again, trying to find an opening in each other’s technique – unstoppable force meeting unstoppable force. They are evenly matched, until a swing from Zodd’s axe takes off Kenpachi’s eyepatch. Kenpachi resumes the fight, raining blow after blow on Zodd, who is forced on the defensive. Far in the distance, Yachiru watches, frowning. The opponent had taken off Kenpachi’s eyepatch; he couldn’t hold back any more. The harsh screech of steel biting into steel continued for a few seconds, until another swing slices directly through Zodd’s sword and cuts a deep furrow into his arm and chest. “Goooooooood,” Zodd says, “To think I’d meet a third human who could fight so well...” The warrior casts aside his axe and starts to grow and change form, wound healing. The apostle roars, bestial bloodlust in his eyes finally matching his form. He punches Kenpachi, who goes flying past a shocked Yachiru and slams into a tree. He drops to the ground, coughing up blood as Zodd closes the distance, slamming down with his fist. The impact shook the forest, but the dust clears to reveal Kenpachi standing in a shallow crater, blocking the strike with his sword. He ducks under the apostle’s legs, turning and aiming to hamstring the beast. His blow is stopped short by Zodd’s tail, which whips into Kenpachi’s chest, sending him flying again. He gets up, coughing up more blood. “If I don’t get serious,” he mutters, “I might actually die.” He looks up at Zodd, who is advancing further. “Did you know,” Kenpachi says, louder, “that a sword is stronger when you wield it with both hands?” Zodd draws up short, amusement in his eyes. “You had to be taught that?” he asks, incredulous. “Yeah. But I hate fighting that way. It makes things too easy.” Kenpachi takes up a proper Kendo stance, holding his sword with both hands. Zodd continues his charge, swinging with his fist for a strike. Kenpachi slices forward, and the arm is chopped clean off above the elbow. Rather than waste time staring in shock and declaring such a thing impossible, as most of Kenpachi’s opponents would have done, Zodd steps past his opponent and picks up the severed arm like a club, twisting to land a solid blow on Kenpachi’s back. The 11th squad captain goes flying again, and picks himself up to find that Zodd had reattached his arm, as well as growing a pair of wings. The apostle charges forward, snapping his wings behind him to give himself extra lift and speed. He bears down on Kenpachi, who is just able to get his sword in a simple diagonal block. Zodd’s single horn pierces through Kenpachi’s heart, while the stump of the other pins the sword between the two. Zodd flies up in the air, keeping Kenpachi pinned until he reaches the apex of his climb. Once there, he slams the warrior off his horns with his fists and gives a powerful kick with his hooves to send his foe flying towards the ground. He follows up with a dive, spreadinghis wings to break his fall at the last second and landing on Kenpachi, who takes the full force of both impacts, followed by a flurry of punches aimed at his face. Zodd looks up from the messy carnage that remains, eyes meeting Yachiru’s. The apostle still has fighting to do. Expert's Opinion This was a simple power v power match, and Zodd had more power. Not much else to say. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Demons